The virus
by Fanboy05
Summary: After a incident the famous Mario Mario has passed away. Penter lost his parents and is now living with his only Friend Wes. and a virus that makes the dead walk has been unleashed will they manage?(Rated M for Gore and language)
1. (Penter's prologue)

(penter's prologue)

It was 6:00 pm in the mushroom kindom an so everyone was in their home spending time with their family or by theirselves... but me i was what you would call an out cast..i stayed home most days and only left to go grocery shopping and work which i hated

it was the worst i just wanted to quit but it was the only way i could make money so i just worked with it

i had lost my mom and dad in a crazy car accident when i was 12 and i was put into Fostercare but they let me go when i was 18.. i had no friends to go to

no girlfriend

and worst of all no family

i was alone for my whole life until one day i met this guy his name was wes he was a koopa and he was an amazing person he let me stay with him for since i had nobody and nowhere to go to and that's where i am now

i'm reading the news paper because it's the only thing i really enjoy in this life that's not sleeping and i hear the door bell

i know it's not wes because he is upstairs asleep and i know he doesn't have company over at the moment so i don't answer but they ring again and again so i finally get up and answer

what?!!!!!!

hi we are working with the mushroom corporation to sell are new drink to gain Money for are new area are you interested?

no i am not

but wes calls from upstairs

hey who is at the door ???

i don't know but they are about to leave which i say as i shut the door on their face and then i go upstairs to my room to go to sleep cause it was almost noon

who was at the door? wes says confused

i don't know some door to door sailsmen or what ever

oh okay what were they selling ?

i don't know like soda or something call the v

sounds dumb

tell me about it

okay i'm gonna head to sleep okay?

yeah alright good night

~end prologue~


	2. (Mario's prologue)

(Mario's Prologue)

~9am the next morning~

(Mario's alarm clock goes off that he forgot to disable)

The sound of the alarm clock really ticked me off so i turned it off but not fast enough for it to wake up my little bro Luigi

Morning i say in a groggy voice cause i was still tired from last night. we had a sorta party but not really at peach's house because it was peach's birthday yesterday she had just turned 24 all we did was drink wine and eat cake and watch her open the gifts we bought her

Morning mario you want some breakfast before we leave today?

Yeah actually that would be much appreciated

Alright go take a shower real quick I'ma get dressed and coom

Alright. i take my shower and brush my teeth and then something hit me i did not get Daisy anything for her birthday today

And see Luigi cooking

Hey bro your food is on the table i made your favor-

No time i gotta go get daisys gift before the party. i grab the bacon from the plate and scarf that before i grab my coat and run out ths door. oh yeah i forgot! love you bro. then i run out the door

love you too

I run into town and head to the pet shop to get Daisy's gift( which was a dog)

I walk in and the bell rings

Hello welcome to toad towns pet mart

hey I'm here to pick up the dog i prepayed for ?

Oh yeah it's in the back her

She walks me to the back and shows me a little black dog that was really jumpy

She took it out it's cage and handed me him.

I think I'll name you chompy

"BARK"

You like that name ?

"bark bark"

Daisys gonna love you. thanks ma'am have a good one

You too

I walk out the store with chompys cage in my hand and chompy in the cage he was sleeping though. today is going great so far although i wish i had ate before i left.

I was walking when all of a sudden i hear

"GIMME YOUR MONEY AND YOU WON'T GET HURT"

"PLEASE NO I HAVE CHILDREN I WILL GIVE YOU EVERY THING JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME"

I look around the corner and see a man holding a lady about 30 maybe 40 at gun point

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE LADY GIVE ME YOUR WALLET OR I WILL PULL THIS TRIGGER DON'T TEST ME BITCH"

I have to do something i can't just wait for this psyco shoot her. wait here chompy I'll be quick. i but. chompy down and walk into the ally.

HEY "i yell confidently for some reason i wasn't sure if it was because i wanted to look brave or i just had some balls but i know for sure i wasn't gonna let that girl get hurt "

This isn't nun of your business buddy so i suggest you scram

Well i suggest you put the gun down before i make you

The lady gets up and runs behind with chompy so now it's just me and this man.

I lunged at the man and get ahold of the gun and we struggle at bit and i took the gun from him and push him down

"it's a fake" i think to myself... course it is i don't think anyone would give a crazed man like this a gun(or he just didn't have a gun license)

Alright buddy you got me im unarmed i yeld

yeah you better stay down you dirtbag

The lady runs up to me and give me a hug

thank you thank you!!! you just possibly saved my life like i am in forever dept to you

you don't owe me anything ma'am im just glad i could help what's your name anyway?

toadette she says with a big smile and starts to shake my hand. no seriously you're a big help

she starts talking me up when i see the man get up reach in his jacket and grab something and walk up to the toadette.

he then pulls out a knife and swings it directly at her back. it was a life or death moment and i guess i chose death because the next thing i notice is the toadette on the ground next to me and the knife in my chest

"i told you to stay out of this"

those words will haunt me for the last few moments i would be alive. he pulls the knife from my chest and runs out the alley way

toadette had her phone out with tears in her eyes calling the cops and chompy was barking which caused some noise which attracted people over to the alley way and what they witnessed was a near dead me and a crying toad

No don't die help will be on the way!!!! i could hear her pleads slowly fade as my life slowly came to a end... I'll never get to go ony more mario and Luigi adventures, no more kart racing, no more peach, and worst of all... no more Luigi. i never got to say bye to mom or dad. these thoughts stopped as i closed my eyes and my soul left my body... for good.

~at Daisy's party~

Mario is never this late do you think he is okay ?

he is fine peach let's just enjoy the party

you're right I'm just worrying

(luigis phone starts to ring)sorry guys im gonna take this real quick

he walks outside and takes out the phone

hello?

he is in the hospital!!

okay we will be there in 10 minutes

bye mom

he hangs up ths phone and goes back into the party

guys guys we have to go mario is in the hospital

oh my god is he okay??

i don't know but we have to go now luigi said in a damanding and worried voice

alright ill tell everyone the party is called off early

we can ride in my car hurry i need to know he is okay peach said in a worried voice.

~at the hospital~

"Oh Mario you don't deserve this you were such a good boy and you did nothing wrong to anyone" Mario's mom cried over his body on the hospital bed.

Luigi peach and daisy run into the hospital and run up to the d

front desk

where is mario!?

room 281 she says with a smile

thank you. he runs up the hospital stairs and into room 281

mom mom im here where is mar...

what he witnessed was heart crushing.

his mom crying on top of his lifeless brother

no..no it can't be... NO IT CAN'T BE ...

PLEASE TELL ME HE IS ALIVE MOM

son im sorry he didn't make it dad says with his hat down on his chest

Luigi's soul left his body when he heard this and he fell to his knees in tears

just when this happened the doctor came in. mom dad may i talk with you ?

yes come on honey

thet both get up and walk outside to talk to the doctor. which left daisy luigi and peach in the room with mario they all took a seat around him and sat in silence

Im gonna kill the person who did this. im gonna find him and make him pay

Luigi I'm as mad as you but we shouldn't do that

NO FUCK THAT THEY TOOK ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSONS FROM ME so i will do the same to them except they will pay with their lives. he then starts to break down in tears and daisy holds him

sh sh shhhhh it's okay i miss him too but you can't do that it's wrong

we will avenge him luigi peach says wiping the tears from her eyes. i miss him as much as you you do but Killing is wrong

fine i won't. he still had the idea in this mind

the doctor and Luigi's mom walks in and informs them about what he infomsed his mom and dad

we can choose to have a funeral or we could marinate him and the parents would like a funeral

yeah *sniff* that woukd be nice peach said not looking from mario

yeah we should but where would we get the money to afford that??

i can help

everyone looked at the door ajd standing there was toadette

your son saved my life so i would be more than welcomed to fund the funeral

is that what happened? he saved you from being killed ?

correct

wow bro even when you passed you still imreass me luigi says with a chuckle

okay we will make the arrangements and the funeral will be next month but for now you should all go home and get some rested you have all probably had a long day

okay lets go guys

(End prologue)


	3. Rebirth

~3 year's after the famous Mario's death~

It was a calm day cars passing by, bird's chirping and people coming to vist their passesd loved one's which is what luigi was doing. he was visiting Mario's tombstone.

He sat on his knee's and hands on his lap

with flower's in his hand. he was here alone since peach and daisy were really busy but they would eventually show up

after work.

"How is it? the after life is it good or bad? you have been a kind and amazing person to everyone so you should be somewhere great...i hope"

"Sigh" you didn't deserve this Mario not like this" luigi said with a bit of tear's in his eyes .

"We never got to finish the smash tournament. we were this close to coming first... i bet the smile on your have would have been amazing... it was like only yesterday me and you were in the room Being lazy playing videogames saving princesses... *sigh* I would do anything to have that back"

"Ahem" a voice said from a distance.

Luigi put the flower's down next to the tombstone and got to his feet. he turns to see a girl with white hair and a hoodie with greyish tight jeans and dark brown boots.

"Sorry did you say something i was just having some thoughts to myself" luigi said while looking at the stranger.

"He was a good man" The female said with a small smile.

Pardon?

"He helped me save the Galaxy once... now he isn't here anyone so i might need to find someone else for that job" she say's joking.

"Righhht but who are you?'' luigi said with curiosity.

"An old friend " she says looking at the grave with a rose she got out her 1 strap back pack.

"Luigi is it? I'm surprised mario hasn't told you about me... i mean he basically helped me save the world and galexy for that matter" she says while getting on one knee and putting the rose on the tombstone.

which reads

~Here lies mario mario~

1990-2018

husband of peach toadstool

And protector of the mushroom kindom

(RIP)

"So is there something you wanted? Because i have to get home before my wife get's worried" he says looking at the stranger.

"I need to show you something... something i haven't even showed the world yet something that could have saved live's something that could possibly... bring mario back" she says sitting down i front of Mario's tombstone.

luigi looked at her with confusion.

"Is that even possible? t-there is no way

Actually how can i even trust anything you're saying for all i know you're if your just gonna lure me away from civilization so you can kill me" luigi said skeptical Because he knew it wasn't possible as much as he wanted to be... it wasn't.

"you don't have to trust me...but i would be more than welcome to show you" The female said as she reached her hand out for Luigi's.

"Um show me what exactly" luigi says while backing up slight bit

"take my hand i will show you" the stranger says with her hand out.

luigi looks at her and and thinks of the choices he could take and how they could affect him wheather they are good or bad.

"Sigh um okay where are we going?" luigi says as he takes her hand

"I'll show you"she says as she takes Luigi's hand and starts to glow bright white. and for a split moment he couldn't hear or see anything which was exciting and terrifying at the same time

"Okay what the fuck did you just do" luigi says very dizy

"I teleported you to my Observatory" she says while typing on her computer and mixing some type of potion

Wait are we...luigi dashes to the window and looks out

"yep... we are in space"

"oh no w-we gotta get back to earth i-i-i can't *gaso mama mia" are the last words luigi says before passing out on the observatory floor

~1 hour later~

~okay just need to add a little bit more iorn annnnnnnnnd done!" she takes the potion she was making and poors it into metal heart shaped container

"okay now we need a body replacement we can't use the old one because that shit is probably decayed"she says and then looks at a mario model she made 2 years ago

That'll do the hoodied figure says as she puts the heart into the mario robot/human figure

"Now all we need is a little dna for the memory"

she takes the hair she collected and put it into the heart and closed it.

"come on baby it has to work come on come on"

The mario starts to shake and it falls from the hooks it was on. the sound of the metal wakes luigi up

"Oh my head wait what the" he says as he sees the marioget up and stand on its feet

he is alive luigi thought to himself

mario rose up and stretches "finally rose it's been 3 years what took so long" mario says in joking voice

"well you know i have to watch the universe and galxy since last time i can't allways keep track of earth i gotta check on other planets too" rosalia says with a chuckle

"well thanks for you know bringing me back"

"No problem you know i owe you after helping me and stuff" she says while patting him on the shoulder

Okay there is some things you should know first one you-

MARIO!!! luigi screams as he runs up and gives him a hug so tight his heart almost popped out

"hehe hey luigi nice to see you too luigi...you're hugging me kinda tight there"

"I'm sorry it's just... how ? how is this even possible?" luigi says with tears of joy in his eyes

"Magic... and a little bit of science" the stranger from behind the two says

"Oh luigi i bet you've been wondering" mario walks beside the hoodied figure and puts his hand on her shoulder

"this is Rosalina"

She take off her hoodie and luigi was amazed by how beautiful she was with her pail skin and white hair and blue eyes

"she is one of the 3 Guardians of this universe"

Luigi always assumed that it was jusr that a folk tail made for kids who wanted to feel safe at night not a real thing.

"Nice to meet you Rosalina" luigi said nervously

"Nice to meet you too luigi"Okay are you guys done with your reunion Because we need to talk... the matter at hand is pretty big" Rosalina said walking into the next room they hoped the news wasn't bad

The brothers walk into the room and Rosalina is at her giant window looking into vast space

It's really beautiful luigi thought to himself. It reminds me of my beautiful Daisy.

"Yes it is beautiful luigi" Rosalina said without looking from the window

luigi was confused at what she was talking about... could she read his mind??

"Being a guardian Grant's me many powers. telekinesis, teleportation, shapeshifting even reading minds. but i do use them wisely"

"Thats awesome they never said anything about that in the story's?"

"Yeah i didn't believe it either until one day she was making objects fly and stuff" and it was the truth too mario did not know about her powers but truth be told Rosalina herself could wipe out everyone on a planet with a snap of her finger(and if she wanted she could destroy the planet too )

"Okay now for the serious matter"

Rosalina sat down in the chair next to the giant window

"Since luigi is clueless to any knowledge of my existence i will explain. we guardians have been a thing for billion of year's and like most things we eventually die... and it is about my time... you can only be 10 billion years old once i guess" Rosalina said jokingly. but she is slowly dying Because a guardians can only live 10 billion year's and this year was her last.

luigi was shocked to hear this even tho he onlu met her today she shouldn't have to die

"Isn't there a way we can prevent it??"

"I am afraid not it's just the circle of life"

What Rosalina was saying was true everything dies even the great guardians

"But let's not morn over me because there are bigger steaks at hand. the earth actually could be in danger"

"Okay what is it?" Mario asked Being curious about the matter at hand

"An old enemy of yours is planning on releasing a virus out on the mushroom kingdom which is capable of turning people into cannibalistic things that get off on feasting on the living" Rosalina said in a disgusting face

"What the hell... what would we even call that" luigi starts to panic because of the thought of Daisy Being eaten was heart crushing to him

"Better question how do we stop it Because if that launches out into the world it could be the end of human kind"

Mario wasn't the smartest man but he would do anything to protect his loved ones and the world

"Well he is currently constructing a 7 missles constructed for all 7 continent's and my estimate guess is that he will lanch them in 1 to 3 months Because rockets that big may take a while" Rosalina say's looking at the two brothers

"Can't you teleport us to his location so we can stop him"

"No my powers are slowly fading. I can feel myself getting weaker as each seconds passes"

Then Rosalina clutches her stomach and falls over

"what's happening to her ?!" luigi says worried for the poor guardian

"she is fading Luigi i think its her time" Mario say's taking his hat off,Put his hat on his chest and looked down

"He is correct luigi *cough* you should leave... i-i-it's not a *cough* pretty thing to see " Rosalina say's slowly closing her eyes

luigi felt bad for her nobody Being here for her... no family... no friends... just to die... alone

"Mario... m-may we stay? nobody deserves to die alone.. not like this"

Mario didn't know what to think. he didn't want to say no because Luigi was always a caring person

"Okay...go ahead"

luigi sat down next to Rosalina on his knees wit his hands on his legs and taking her hand as respect

"L..Luigi"

"yes Rosalina??"

"Thank you for being a good person continue to be a good person and stop... m..."

"who stop who???!!!"

With that Rosalina closed her eyes and started to glow, then she turned into golden dust and faded away

Mario didn't say a word about the scene

luigi was speechless and just wanted to go home this day was rough enough

"Let's... let's go home mario" luigi says sadly

 _okay_

 _~To be continued~_

 _status report_

 _Rosalina~_

 _Rosalina appreciated Luigi not making it a hastle to get back to the observatory and she appreciated luigi staying by her side before her death._

 _luigi~_

 _luigi was upset that his funeral meet was interrupted but was happy to see mario alive. he appreciated mario letting him be there for Rosalina. luigi is traumatized after watching Rosalina pass away._

 _Relationship_

 _Luigi~brotherly_

 _alive/dead_

 _luigi-alive_

 _Rosalina-dead_

Status report over


End file.
